mato_seihei_no_slavefandomcom-20200223-history
Himari Azuma
Himari Azuma is a member of the Anti-Demon Corps, and the Vice-Chief of the 7th Division. She is the most hostile to Yuuki’s place as the caretaker, and doesn't trust him. She comes from a family full of members of the Anti-Demon Corps Appearance Himari Azuma is a slender teenage girl with a amber eyes and fair features. She has dark sea-green hair that reaches her lower back, with some of it being tied in a bow on the back of her head, and long bangs brushed to the right side of her head. Usually, she is seen wearing the Anti-Demon Corps uniform, consisting of a navy blue short-sleeve tunic, red belt, and high-heel boots that reach her thighs. Personality Himari is initially very aloof and distrusting of Yuuki Wakura, merely for being a man. She treats him as inferior to the members of the 7th Division and believes he should be grateful, dismissing him as anyone special. She takes great pride in herself, her abilities, and those of her comrades. Thus, she is enraged when her capabilities are called into question Though, after seeing him fight as Kyouka Uzen’s slave, she begrudgingly acknowledges his strength and use. In saying this, she herself is a very hard worker, never slacking off or disobeying orders, and will berate others for doing so. Along with this, she can be quite hotblooded when it comes to combat. However cold she is, she is very friendly and compassionate to her teammates, and is willing to have fun when off duty. She is constantly belittled by her sisters, especially Yachiho, for her weakness; and becomes embarrassed and enraged as a result. As such, she is willing to use Yuuki, someone she despised, to help prove her sister wrong; whether he wants to or not. She is even willing to put up with the erotic "rewards" that using Yuuki requires despite them being very embarrassing, just to fight her sister. After, she is far more tolerant and friendly with Yuuki, and is willing to go through with the rewards just for him, with her being incredibly grateful for his help. Himari has stated that her ultimate ambition is to become a hero, just like Kyouka, and make up for everything she couldn't accomplish in comparison to her sisters. Powers And Abilities Peach Blessing Himari Azuma’s ability gained from a Peach; “Learning” allows her to use other Peach Eater’s abilities after learning them. She can use the ability she’s learned by setting person’s original user on her phone. Though as a drawback, many abilities she learns lose much of they’re quality and become practically useless. Weapon Creation By copying the power of an unnamed Anti-Demon Corps member, Himari is capable of creating weapons in place of her arm, which are upgraded versions of their real-life counterpart and thus capable of destroying Shuuki. She has shown incredible efficiency in each of them. * Shield: '''Himari has been used a primitive looking shield, which can withstand powerful attacks from Shuuki. * '''Minigun: '''Himari is commonly seen using a minion as her main weapon. It is capable of mowing down Shuuki mercilessly. * '''Claw: '''Himari has been seen turning her arm into a strange, claw-like contraption, though it is never seen in combat. * '''Chainsaw: '''Himari is capable of creating a sharp chainsaw blade that can rip into Shuuki effortlessly. * '''Laser Cannon: Himari has been shown to be able to create a huge canon larger than herself, which fires high-powered beams that are so powerful that a Shuuki (which specialised in durability) was forced to dodge to survive. * Katana: '''Himari is briefly seen using a long, katana-like blade to threaten Yuuki. '''Slave By copying Kyouka Uzen's ability "Slave", Himari can harness the power of Yuuki's Slave Form, specifically his Whirlwind variant. Under her training, she taught him a technique dubbed "Branding", allowing more power than he initially had. She has shown to be a capable master for Yuuki, able to beat her sister (a skilled fighter in her own right with time powers) with only a short time to master their teamwork. Size By copying Shushu Suruga's ability, she can adjust her size. Unfortunately, the ability loses an incredible amount of power in her hands, reducing it's use to only being able increase her breast size by 3cm. Other Abilities Himari Azuna's other abilities as a Demon Hunter. Driving Himari is shown to be a capable driver. She often drives her Division’s armoured jeep around Mato, and is seen ramming it into Shuuki. Firearms While she rarely uses it, Himari is capable of using — what appears to be — an ordinary handheld pistol when needed, as evident in her fight with her sister. She seems to be skilled in it’s use.Category:Female Characters Category:Anti-Demon Corps